


The Manifestation

by lifescream



Series: Dark NoMin [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dark, Demonic Possession, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, Historical References, Horror, Implied Mpreg, Inaccurate Christianity, It Gets Worse, It gets darker, M/M, Mpreg, Orgy, Possession, Religious Cults, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sacrifice, Shameless Smut, Smut, Somnophilia, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifescream/pseuds/lifescream
Summary: Na Jaemin seeks to find a new life and leaves his old village. He stumbles upon a new village and meets the son of the village head named Jeno. Jaemin thought he could adjust to this new life but his nightmares begin to come back to haunt him.
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin
Series: Dark NoMin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962481
Comments: 16
Kudos: 108





	1. Summer Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning:
> 
> Before you proceed, please take note that this is only a work of fiction. None of the things written here are completely factual. This is only a product of imagination combined with literature. This is a dark-horror themed story with inaccurate biblical references so if you want to continue, please proceed with caution.

* * *

_The summer eyes that fool me into the illusion of winter fire._

* * *

When Na Jaemin finally comes to, he is welcomed by the vast greenery before him. It smelled like morning dew with the crisp, cold wind of dawn brushing against his face. His eyes flutter open, the rays of morning sun coming through the strands of his long lashes.

Brushing away the hay from his wool cloth, Jaemin pulls himself up. He had walked all night.

Jaemin grew up in a humble village hours away from where he is now. As an adult, he is tasked to become the man of the house— to do laborious work, get married to a young woman, and have a family of his own.

But Jaemin did not want that.

At the ripe age of twenty, Jaemin wanted to explore the world— see things he was unable to see back in the village. He wanted to get a job in the capital, wanted to be a traveller, or even just find solitude. He only wanted to leave that village.

And it wasn’t easy sneaking out of the house he used to grow up in and leaving the home he was reared in. His mother and father were good people, but they wanted Jaemin to become this ideal person he never wanted. And so he decides to leave, walking hours and hours to be away from the village he used to call home.

In his journey, a cruising merchant offered to help leading Jaemin into where he is now. Rain starts to fall as he climbs up to the deeper side of the forest. Jaemin doesn’t know where he is, but what comes up ahead eases his heart— a village, much like his own.

Jaemin’s golden locks become damp as he passes by a pub full of drunken men in the early hours of morning. They must’ve drunk the whole night and are now passed out with bottles of liquor scattered around the grey pebbles.

Jaemin proceeds to walk in haste, searching for a shelter from the pouring rain. He finds a wooden shack, decrepit but still standing.

_It should be enough for a while._ He thinks.

He sees the drunken men begin to wake up, scattering to hide from the cold rain drops they never anticipated coming. They go inside the pub, leaving litters of bottles and cigarettes atop the wooden tables.

“Unexpected, isn’t it?” Comes in a voice beside Jaemin.

Jaemin violently turns his head, unaware that he wasn’t alone. He sees a man his age standing beside him, smiling at him.

This stranger had the darkest raven black hair Jaemin has ever seen and his eyes, with the shade of mahogany brown, seem as if glistening much like the glass orbs Jaemin saw in porcelain dolls. Jaemin has never seen such beautiful eyes— not evenin the most beautiful girls back in his village.

_Why didn’t I notice him?_

“Are you lost?” The stranger asks, his eyes fixated on the tiny luggage beside Jaemin. “I’ve never seen your face around here.

“N-no I—“ Jaemin struggles to find words, his eyes wandering everywhere but the stranger. He cannot say he is lost per se, but indeed he doesn’t know where he is.

“Are you a runaway?” the stranger asks once again.

Jaemin notices droplets of water trickling down the stranger’s face. He notices the way the water subtly trickles down the stranger’s neck towards his décolletage and Jaemin unknowingly swallows his saliva. “No—I” Jaemin takes a deep breath and exhales, trying to relax himself. “I— uh, I’m searching for a place to stay and perhaps work”

“I see” The stranger nods, seemingly unaware of Jaemin’s lingering stare. “Then for the mean time, you can stay for a day here. My father is the village head and I am sure he would be willing to help a soul in need”

Jaemin beams at the offer. He had walked far enough and deep into the forest. If he could find settlement in this village, he would be more than delighted. “I can do physical labour”

“Then you might find a job in here if you’re willing to stay” The raven head offers, his eyes almost disappearing as he offers Jaemin a welcoming smile. “My name is Jeno”

“Jaemin” Jaemin responds almost immediately, elated at the opportunity of a new life. Then there is also Jeno, someone he could befriend and help him for the days to come.

* * *

“This village is very big and beautiful” Jaemin says as soon as they arrive at the gated community. He had never expected Jeno to lead him into such a place— a vast land atop a mountain.

The rain had cleared and the sun shines brightly, revealing a marvellous sight of blue sky and greenery. He sees children at the nearby stream playing with rocks and whatnot. Men were also present with straw nets in their hands, seemingly catching fish while the women wash clothes by the riverside.

“Already have someone you fancy?”

“No” Jaemin says to the man beside him, a faint blush creeping up his face. He averts his gaze from the stream. “It’s just very different where I’m from. I’ve never seen the world outside my village and now I do not regret leaving. Everything is so beautiful.”

Jaemin also catches a sight of young boys close to his age building something— or repairing something. They are at the roof, or what Jaemin assumes to be, of what seems to be a structure of some sort with hammers and woods at their tails.

“A storm passed by two nights ago” Jeno starts, pointing at the damaged area where the boys start to hammer “the wind was so strong it damaged the roof of our chapel”

Jaemin looks around, realizing there are only two structures standing. One was the chapel as Jeno pointed out and one is a large stone building, perhaps the largest building Jaemin has ever seen. “What is that one for?”

“That is our commune— a community house” Jeno responds, “all of us live there”

Jaemin has never heard of such a place. _All villagers live in one building?_ In his old village, there were straw cottages for each family. To even have a stone cottage means privilege. His old village was not considered poor, but their wealth is measured by their hunting ability instead. They never used copper, silver, or gold— they traded by meat and poultry.

It was a simple life Jaemin would have no problem living in, but traditions were strong and unbreakable Jaemin decides to leave.

“Jaemin?”

Jaemin breaks away from his trance to face Jeno whose face seemingly showing a hint of worry “Yes?”

“As I was saying” Jeno speaks slowly “I’ll lead you to the commune. After that, take a rest while I speak to my father”

“Should I meet your father?” Jaemin asks, realizing he has yet to meet the village head “Wouldn’t it be disrespectful if I don’t introduce myself?”

“My father is not in the condition to meet anyone right now” Jaeno explains, giving Jaemin a faint smile “But do not fret since I am the one who usually oversees this village as of now”

* * *

The commune was larger than Jaemin had expected. It had a courtyard type of structure, with four buildings connected in a square. In the middle is an empty area covered with cobblestone. The building itself had two flights of stairs, enough to accommodate all families and to even include Jaemin.

Although the village is big, the families weren’t. Jaemin notices he had only seen about twenty people including the children. His old village had about thirty.

Jeno leads him to the south side of the courtyard where they stop at the farthest corner. The ravenette opens the wooden door, revealing an empty room. It was all stone from floor to ceiling with only one window grilled with four reinforcement bars.

“Would you wait here?” Jeno says, letting Jaemin go inside “After I talk to my father, I’ll bring you some spare sheets and hay if you are fine with that”

“That’s alright” Jaemin responds, smiling “that is more than enough. Thank you, Jeno”

“I’ll be back soon” Jeno bids farewell.

Jaemin watches Jeno’s figure slowly disappearing from his sight. He had never imagined he would be so lucky to be welcomed in such a place, it’s almost a dream. He wonders if his parents found out he was gone, or if the villagers are seeking for him.

But somehow, Jaemin couldn’t care less. He wanted to have a new life, an opportunity this village could offer him.

* * *

Several minutes pass and Jeno arrives with a roll of haystack and a spare white sheet on one hand and a basket of bread on the other. Jaemin could smell the savouring aroma of the freshly baked good Jeno has brought and his stomach grumbles. He shyly looks down, embarrassed and realizing he hasn’t eaten anything as of the moment.

The smiling ravenette helps himself in, settling on the floor across Jaemin. “I’m sorry it took me so long. I had to wait for the breads to bake”

For some reason, Jaemin finds adoration with Jeno’s eyes— the rarest eyes Jaemin has ever seen. And when a ray of sunset pass by his window to cast a light against Jeno’s face, Jaemin sees a shift of color from brown to crimson red.

It was a breathtaking sight, reminding Jaemin of summer fire when their tribe collectively gather. It also reminds him of the blaring heat of the sun as he worked to harvest crops. Jeno’s eyes seem to lull Jaemin in, making him linger to bask under the beauty. “Your eyes are beautiful”

Jeno perks up, blinking, as his face shows signs of intrigue “Are they? I was told I had my father’s eyes”

“They are” Jaemin says with all honestly, “you eyes remind me of the summer sun— summer eyes”

“Summer eyes” Jeno repeats, a small smile creeping up his face and once again, his eyes crinkle at the slightest movement “No one has ever said that to me. I like the sound of that”

Jaemin mirrors Jeno’s smile as he takes a portion of the bread, humming at the buttery taste.

* * *

A little before sundown, Jaemin hears a sound of a church bell— loud enough to resonate against the stone walls. He looks at Jeno and the latter smiles back at him, holding out his hand for Jaemin to reach. “It’s time for our daily sermon. Would you come to the chapel with me?”

For some reason, Jaemin begins to feel his chest tighten. He had attended sermons before back when he was still at their tribe. Yet the thought of stepping into a religious temple somehow makes him uneasy, “I am not a very religious person”

“That’s alright.” Jeno nods, as if understanding Jaemin’s words. He helps Jaemin up, holding the blonde’s hand firmly “Faith comes when you welcome it. But I would appreciate it if you at least attend. I, after all, will lead the prayers”

“You are a priest?” Jaemin jolts, astonished by the turn of events.

“No” Jeno shakes his head “but I am addressed as a preacher. My father used to be one, but his health is deteriorating so I am the one to take the position as the next village head”

* * *

Jaemin pauses in front of the stone chapel, unsure as to why his heart begins to pound loudly as if an invisible force is trying to pull Jaemin inside.

He sees all the villagers inside, seated obediently while the naughty children get disciplined by their mothers. Jaemin takes a seat beside an elderly woman. She smiles widely at Jaemin, her yellowing crooked teeth all visible.

Jeno stands in front, smiling as he prepares the scriptures he is about to read.

Jaemin has heard similar sermons before, all memorized like the back of his hand. But despite his knowledge, he still can’t seem to go deeper with his faith— as if faith is selective.

Jeno looked so passionate in Jaemin’s eyes, preaching the words like it was his very reason to do. Jaemin admired that. It may not be the words that attract Jaemin in, it was perhaps Jeno himself. The smiling ravenette has this magnetic force inside of him that pulls anyone in including the Jaemin who had never had a connection with his faith.

Jeno’s summer eyes shone brightly, mirroring the red skies above the open roof. Jaemin couldn’t help but smile.

_Maybe the life here will be good._

* * *

The villagers dined together in the vast courtyard of their commune, setting up long wooden tables and chairs to accommodate the twenty people. It reminded Jaemin of his own tribe, eating around the bonfire after a bountiful hunt.

The villagers were nice to him, welcoming Jaemin the way he never expected. He was even dragged into the centre by the children, pulling him to dance with them. At first he was bashful that an adult like him would dance with little boys and girls. But Jeno joins in afterwards, grabbing Jaemin by the hands as the ravenette spins his body.

The other villagers come in as well as soon as they finish their meals. When Jaemin and Jeno were finally done, all that is left are drunken men manically dancing around the bonfire.

“Let’s go fishing by the river tomorrow” Jeno suggests as he walks Jaemin into his room.

“Alright.” Jaemin replies. “Thank you, Jeno”

Before Jeno turns his heels, he takes a hold of Jaemin’s hand and places a metallic object in the latter’s palm. “Please have it”

Jaemin looks at the object, seeing a silver rosary. He is about to say something but Jeno was already at his feet walking away.

Looking back at the rosary, his eyes fixate on the crucifix. _Jeno is quite persistent._ He chuckles, slowly closing the door. The smile on his face did not waver even as he fell asleep. He was tired, but he had the most enjoyable day in his entire life.

* * *

Jaemin is awoken by a gush of cold wind brushing against his feet. There was no more noise outside and the light of the full moon was his only source of the illumination.

His eyes felt heavy, and Jaemin attempts to go back to slumber until he feels another brush of cold touch against his exposed skin.

Jaemin blinks, trying to focus on his surroundings.

He then sees a shadow hovering above him. It was a figure of a man but Jaemin could not comprehend who it is. His heart beats loudly as soon as he feels the stranger’s cold fingertips caressing his arms.

Panic overcomes Jaemin when he realizes he could not move nor speak.

He feels the cold hands now on his neck, tightening the hold as if suffocating Jaemin. Unable to move, Jaemin struggles to breathe from the heaviness of the grip.

_Help! Somebody help me!_

Jaemin tries to scream, but no voice would come out. His eyes begin to form tears, feeling all helpless and hopeless. _Am I going to die?_ He asks himself.

He tries to scream once again but it was no avail. The grip on his neck only tightened, suffocating Jaemin even more.

“You should not be here” The stranger speaks in the most inhumane voice Jaemin has ever heard.

Out of fear and paranoia, Jeno’s image comes in mind and Jaemin recites the prayers in his head. It was an innate nature of him to pray whenever his life is on the line. If he could not have any means to push the shadow away, all he could do was pray.

And as if a magic spell had been casted, Jaemin finally wakes up heaving for air. But his panic once again rises when he sees his own hand around his neck.

He immediately takes his hand away, perplexed at the most realistic dream he ever had. Jaemin clutches his blankets as his heart continues to pound loudly, disbelieving that he almost suffocated himself while sleeping.

Once his eyes are closed and Jaemin returns to his slumber, the shadow once again appears and Jaemin begs himself to wake up. And he did.

The moment his eyes open, he takes the rosary Jeno had given him and clutches it. He recites prayers before falling back to sleep, hoping it won’t come back.

At the first ray of sunlight casted through his window, Jaemin wearily opens his eyes. He sluggishly pulls himself up, noticing the rosary still clutched in his hand.

* * *


	2. Winter Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning:
> 
> Before you proceed, please take note that this is only a work of fiction. None of the things written here are completely factual. This is only a product of imagination combined with literature. This is a dark-horror themed story with inaccurate biblical references so if you want to continue, please proceed with caution.
> 
> This chapter contains: Depictions of violence, blood, and ritualistic acts

* * *

After that, Jaemin never removed the rosary from his neck. Jaemin is invited by Jeno to the river, already having two straw nets in his hands. The moment Jaemin touches the cold water, a young boy bumps into Jaemin and they fall.

Jaemin shivers, unused the coldness. His old village is located the bottom of the mountain where the wind and waters are warmer. Here at the top, the breeze is cooler against Jaemin’s skin. He liked the fresh feeling of nippy weather and the overall mountain dew. But nights are cold.

Especially when he dreamed of that shadow.

Jaemin’s body jerks as he feels a splash of water against his face, waking him from his thoughts. He sees Jeno’s sly face, laughing at his demise. And when Jaemin gets him in return, Jeno tries to dodge it.

Now Jaemin feels elated, delighted at this moment where he could have fun by himself. The children like to play with him and then there is Jeno, a same aged friends who has been taking care of Jaemin ever since he arrived.

There were no other people in their age group, everyone was either too young or too old for them. Jeno tells him he was lonely growing up so Jaemin’s appearance was something like a blessing to him.

Jaemin’s heart tingles at the apparent confession. He was like that too, finding solitude by himself as there is no one to understand him.

Meeting Jeno was a blessing too.

Jaemin’s eyes continue to linger in Jeno even more, as if memorizing every little movement Jeno makes. He only notices the mole under Jeno’s eye and it makes Jeno look even more endearing than he already is. Jaemin has never met a man with such beauty.

“Ah” Jeno groans, brushing his now wet hair back as he stares at Jaemin “I’m all wet”

Jaemin clears his throat, standing up from the shallow water as he walks towards the ravenette. He gives Jeno an innocent smile before pushing the other down the water.

Jeno’s mouth opens in shock and in return, pulls Jaemin down. Jaemin’s body rest atop Jeno’s as they manically laugh together at their silliness.

It was never this fun back in his village, but maybe because Jeno is right beside him that Jaemin feels nothing but happiness. Jeno can be compared to new hope for Jaemin, his summer eyes shining like a ray of sunshine.

* * *

Jaemin’s smile turns into frown the moment he notices a show in his peripheral.

“What’s wrong?” Jeno asks, brung away Jaemin’s wet fringe.

Jaemin leans into the touch, hoping to get warmth from the dread he is feeling “I think I saw something”

“Something?”

“Someone” Jaemin clarifies, his chest tightening “wearing a black robe”

“Are you certain?” Jeno asks once again, “Because the adults are preparing lunch in the courtyard” he points out to the building.

Jaemin purses his lips, his eyes still lingering at the forest where the shadow disappeared. He shakes his head, chuckling “It must have been my imagination. I’m sorry”

“Why would you apologize?” Jeno stands up, helping Jaemin as well “People see shadows”

“Right” Jaemin whispers but his eyes widen at the sight of Jeno removing his shirt.

He had never expected Jeno’s body to look like a sculpted marble. Jeno dressed humbly and respectfully like a true preacher who honours chastity. Jaemin would not expect Jeno toned and— beautiful.

Jeno smiles back at him, oblivious. He offers his hand to Jaemin, suggesting they go out before they catch a cold. The children slowly dissipate into the courtyard back to their parents.

Even as Jeno held Jaemin’s hand to lead him, Jaemin’s eyes fixate on Jeno’s muscular back instead.

* * *

“Jaemin, are you alright?” Jeno asks.

Three nights pass and the nightmare never stopped. The shadow never went close to Jaemin but it was just there, standing and looking at Jaemin. Whenever Jaemin prays, it would disappear. But when Jaemin forgets to, it gets closer.

Jaemin is afraid, truly afraid.

“Jeno” Jaemin speaks softly, his eyes heavy from the lack of sleep “I’m having nightmares”

“Nightmares cannot be taken lightly if it goes on for days. That means there is something that unsettles you” Jeno responds, holding Jaemin’s hands. Jaemin smiles softly at the feeling of warmth that his heart eases even for a bit. Jeno holds them firmly, looking at Jaemin straight through his eyes. “If you wouldn’t mind, I will stay with you tonight”

* * *

That night, Jeno held Jaemin’s hand as they slept side by side. This was the warmest night Jaemin had ever since he came to this village. Jeno’s heat mirrors Jaemin and Jaemin could not help but stare into Jeno’s sleeping figure. He looked so peaceful.

Jeno’s eyes flutter at the light gust of wind but he remains asleep. Jaemin smiles hearing Jeno’s small snore and when he plays with Jeno’s raven locks, Jeno purrs.

Jaemin chuckles softly as he softly pats Jeno’s nose. He finds the ravenette so endearing that Jaemin’s heart flutters whenever Jeno is around.

Jeno’s summer eyes make Jaemin warm in every way. He makes Jaemin feel welcomed, makes Jaemin feel like he belongs.

And Jaemin wanted that. He wanted to be surrounded by the kind villagers, he wanted to play with the young children, and he wanted to be beside Jeno.

When his fingertip brush against Jeno’s lips, Jaemin couldn’t help but bite his own.

_I wonder how it would feel like._ He thinks, leaning close to Jeno.

Jaemin feels Jeno’s breath against him, so close they could almost kiss.

_Would he be angry?_

But Jaemin lingers, almost counting the strands of Jeno’s long lashes. Nervously, he leans in close.

“You should not be here” Jeno says, his eyes hollow like a bottomless pit.

Jaemin backs away, seeing Jeno’s figure turn into the shadow of his nightmares.

_It can’t be._

_Help me._

“Jaemin! Jaemin wake up!”

As soon as Jaemin is awoken, he is welcomed by Jeno’s worried face. But Jaemin lay frozen, unsure if he is in reality and Jeno is real.

“Jaemin, did you have another nightmare?” Jeno asks, his voice soft and calm “You would not stop screaming”

Jaemin finally moves and turns to Jeno “I was asleep?”

“You have been” Jeno responds, softly caressing Jaemin’s blonde locks “You fell asleep before me”

Jaemin chest tightens once again. Everything almost doesn’t seem real and Jaemin feels like he is lost. He doesn’t know what’s real and what’s not anymore.

“Sleep” Jeno says as he scoots closer to Jaemin, smiling. He wraps his arm around the boy, patting Jaemin’s back lightly “I’ll be here. No one will harm you”

* * *

It’s the best morning Jaemin ever had. He fell asleep right in Jeno’s arms and the shadow did not return. Once it was daybreak, he wakes up at the hum of Jeno’s voice softly singing a hymn.

Jeno sounded beautiful. And if angels do exist, Jaemin believes Jeno is one.

Yet this newfound life did not come without a price. Not only in dreams, he keeps seeing figures with black robes around him— watching him.

Sometimes he sees two, sometimes he sees three.

When he tells Jeno about it, Jeno seemed anxious.

“Please tell me” Jaemin begs as soon as they are alone in his quarters, “I know you know something”

Jeno exhales, ssettling himself beside Jaemin. “At first I thought you were only seeing things” he confesses “It’s only natural since you only moved. So I let it go”

“You are always smiling but I also notice how quick your expressions can change and then you would become anxious” Jeno continues, “I figured there was something wrong so I continued to observe you. You see, black robes are not allowed in this village. It’s a bad omen for us. Yet you say you’ve been seeing things.”

“I didn’t want to believe at first until I saw them with my very own eyes” Jeno says, his facial expressions darkening. “The first night I laid beside you, I was awoken in the middle of the night for some reason. Then I saw light coming from outside your door. No one would be awake at that ungodly hour so I took a peak. And that was the very first time I felt fear.”

“Outside, in the courtyard, I saw the black robes”

Jaemin felt shivers as soon as he hears Jeno’s confession. He could not believe it, everything he saw was true!

“I’m sorry for not telling you” Jeno utters quietly, holding Jaemin’s hand “I was also ridden by fear. It felt like every adult was one of them and I feared for my life if they found out that I witnessed something”

Tears fall down Jaemin’s eyes at Jeno’s every word. “I thought no one would believe me” He wails, gripping Jeno’s hand tighter.

Jeno pulls Jaemin in, trying to calm the latter “I know, I should have told you sooner”

Jaemin nuzzles his head at the crook of Jeno’s neck, his tears staining Jeno’s wool shirt but he couldn’t care less. Jeno believes him and Jeno saw them with his own eyes. “I’m scared, Jeno. I was so scared”

“Jaemin, look at me” Jeno cups Jaemin’s tear stained face, letting the blonde look right into his eyes “I am here and I am with you. Do not leave my side”

“But what if they harm us?” Jaemin wails again “I’m scared for us. What if they—“

Jaemin is cut off when he feels a pair of lips against his own. His heart beats loudly at the realization that Jeno is kissing him right on his own lips.

When Jeno breaks away, he smiles “I did not know how else to calm you down”

Jaemin stops crying indeed, but the feeling of Jeno’s lips still linger in him he wants to taste more. So Jaemin leans in, nervously.

Jeno, who seem to read Jaemin’s mind, reciprocates and they kiss once again. Chastely and sweetly. It’s brief, yet the overwhelming feeling inside Jaemin is bigger.

* * *

“Jeno” Jaemin says one day after catching a figure in black robe staring at him before disappearing “I have a bad feeling today”

Jeno doesn’t say anything at first, but looking into Jaemin’s expression he understands “Should we not go back to your room tonight?”

“Yes” Jaemin says, clutching the hem of Jeno’s shirt. His chest tightens and the feeling inside his stomach makes him want to vomit. He knows something will happen.

* * *

Nighttime came and Jaemin and Jeno sit out, hiding into the chapel walls unbeknownst to the other villagers. They sit quietly, waiting for what’s to happen.

If something does happen, then Jaemin’s gut feeling will be proven true. If something does not, Jaemin decides he will forget about this and apologize to Jeno. He had dragged the young man with him btu he is thankful that Jeno is willing to be by his side.

Jaemin doesn’t want to admit it, but Jeno is someone Jaemin deeply cares for— more than a friend.

And he knows Jeno cares for him too, he feels it.

Four hours pass and Jaemin is woken up by Jeno who was tugging him. His heart pounds as they sneak out of the chapel towards the courtyard. There, they notice signs of fire and when they get closer, they see the people in black robes right in front of Jaemin’s door.

Jaemin closes his mouth in order not to let a sound escape. _I knew it!_

He turns to Jeno, seeing a similar shocked face painted in the other’s face. Jeno looks back at him, shaking his head.

“We should get out” Jaemin whispers, his dread only getting worse.

Jeno nods, signalling Jaemin to follow him. They stop at the riverside and Jeno tells him to crouch down. Jaemin sees three figures wearing black robe right at the gate.

“We can’t escape through the gates” Jaemin says. He turns his gaze back to the courtyards, seeing the black robes scattering around “Jeno, I think they’re looking for us”

“Jaemin” Jeno holds Jaemin’s and as the other points to the further end of the river “Beyond there is a tunnel leading outside. If we are lucky, we can use that”

“Okay” Jaemin nods and both him and Jeno carefully crawl into the freezing waters to reach the further end.

Once they reach the tunnel, there was no other sign of life— no black robes to watch out for. Jaemin takes a deep breath, wondering how is this happening. “Jeno, where do we go from here?”

Jeno holds Jaemin’s hand firmly “To a new life”

* * *

They travelled far and wide, transferring from town to town. Jaemin’s nightmares stopped as soon as they were out of that village and he was thankful for Jeno to being by his side.

They settle in a town mountains away from where they came from. Jaemin found a job at a local diner while Jeno worked as a carpenter. Both of them lived together in peace, trying to forget the past.

When sundown came, Jeno arrives home as Jaemin finishes preparing dinner. They ate in the comfort of their own home, telling stories about each other’s days.

Both Jaemin and Jeno professed their love for each other and promising to spend the rest of their days together. Jeno was a dear to Jaemin, making sure he is protected and safe while Jaemin tends to Jeno, making sure his other half is well fed and in good health.

Jaemin would have never thought his life would turn out like this. But if it wasn’t for that, he wouldn’t have met the love of his life.

And when night came, both of them craved for each other’s warmth.

Jaemin remembers the very first night they made love. It was painful for they both lacked experience. Jaemin cried the whole time but Jeno was so gentle with him, trying to soothe Jaemin as much as he can. And Jaemin was thankful for that. Jeno was kind and loving, whispering sweets words as he peppers Jaemin with kisses.

Their inexperience taught them how to understand each other and mostly how to please each other. Their love-making tasted sweeter the better they get.

And now Jeno’s cock is balls deep inside Jaemin, covering every inch of his lover’s orifice. Jaemin tasted Jeno with practiced ease, knowing where Jeno feels it the most.

Once Jaemin let go of Jeno’s cock, the mighty phallus stood rock hard slick with saliva and leaking semen. Jaemin licks his lips, pulling his night gown for Jeno to see the nakedness.

As Jaemin cages Jeno beneath him, he slowly stretches himself open for Jeno. And when he deems himself ready, he sits down to welcome Jeno’s cock.

Jeno’s cock had taken shape inside Jaemin that penetration became so easy. The friction of Jeno’s cock rubbing against Jaemin’s walls felt so good for Jaemin he could not help but rock his hips. Their bed creaked as they become more vigorous.

Jeno has his hands securely placed on Jaemin’s hips to support the blonde. Jaemin then takes the hem of his gown to bite as an attempt to stifle his moans. His nails dig through Jeno’s shoulder as leverage from the intensity of coitus.

Jeno’s cock hit every part of Jaemin’s walls, abusing his sweet spot no one will ever touch. And Jeno knew how to pleasure Jaemin as much as Jaemin knew how to pleasure Jeno.

Jaemin elicits a moan when he feels Jeno’s throbbing cock inside of him, aching to explode. He involuntarily tightens up as he begins to feel an impending orgasm. He pulls Jeno for a kiss, letting Jeno dominate him as he rides his first orgasm, moaning into Jeno’s mouth.

They continued to make love for the rest of the night, letting their tiredness lull them into sleep in each other’s arms.

Jaemin wakes up from an unusual cold gust of wind. His bare shoulders shivered as Jaemin tries to find warmth in Jeno’s body behind him. Once he opens his eyes, Jaemin’s body shakes in fear.

Before him, at the window, is a figure of a black robe looking right through Jaemin.

Jaemin turns around to wake Jeno but when he does, he is welcomed by the most sinister face he had ever seen. Jeno is smiling at him, but it wasn’t the warm smile Jaemin is used to, it was a smile of a hunter finally taking its prey.

Jeno hovers above Jaemin and pushes the rosary in the latter’s stomach as if trying to bury it in Jaemin’s skin. Jaemin feels the sudden burn and somehow, the feeling reminds him of something he had experienced before. The pain is severe and the flaming crucifix beings to dig more into Jaemin.

“Jeno?” Jaemin says as his voice trembles, clutching his lover’s arm. He then sees Jeno’s eyes shifting into colour of a live fire “Jeno, what are you doing?”

Jeno doesn’t say anything but continues to push more, chuckling lowly.

“Jeno, stop” Jaemin begs as his tears begin to fall. He cannot move anymore and his stomach is set ablaze, smoke coming out from Jeno’s fingertips.

Yet Jeno’s smile only turned more sinister. “It’s time to wake up”

* * *

When Jaemin opens his eyes, he sees the darkness of the night sky without sea of stars. The moon is dim, engulfed by the dark clouds above. It was cold and unfeeling, opposite of where Jaemin is now.

Jaemin lies on the ground, surrounded by a circle of fire. He feels the burning heat of the fiery blaze around him as if trying to burn him alive.

And he sees Jeno. Or how this entity wants him to see.

Jeno’s hair is as red as the crimson sky of the setting sun, his eyes glowing like raging flames. They weren’t the eyes that Jaemin grew fond of. They were as cold as the winter, and as wrathful as fire.

Jeno’s devilish smile did not fade as he touches the cross burn mark on Jaemin’s skin. “Ah, you tightened up”

Jaemin whimpers at the pain, but the way Jeno’s burning cock is buried deep within him renders Jaemin unable to move.

Only then Jaemin realizes, he and Jeno never left the village.

They never escaped in the first place.

Jeno gave Jaemin that fantasy of a new life, made him dream foolishly that he was free— that his soul was free.

It was not.

It never was.

Jaemin had been bound to Jeno— to this entity above him.

As Jeno begins to thrust further in, Jaemin feels his soul being even more corrupted. The deeper he goes inside Jaemin, the more Jaemin feels as if all his reasoning breaks away from him.

Jeno is trying to remove Jaemin’s inner shackles, freeing him of his sanity. He wanted Jaemin to succumb into him, accepting the darkness where Jaemin will belong.

“Why?” Jaemin breathes out, his insides throbbing as Jeno continues to push in. He is not bound to anything, yet he could not lift even a finger.

His legs are open, letting Jeno have his way around him. But instead of feeling violated and tainted, Jaemin begins to feel a rising pleasure.

He and Jeno had fucked in that fantasy countless times, all of them as pleasurable as ever. Jeno was gentle and loving, but this Jeno was different. This Jeno is rough and sadistic, drilling into Jaemin without heed.

Jeno hums, placing his claw-like hand above Jaemin’s chest as he feels the blonde’s heart beat.

Jaemin begins to feel pain once again, his heart aching as if he was stabbed. Blood flow out of Jaemin’s chest where Jeno rests his hand.

Jeno takes away his blood-covered hand, tasting Jaemin’s blood as he wipes it in his own face, down to his neck and onto his chest. “You taste so good”

Jaemin witnesses the change in Jeno’s appearance. Symbol of inverted crosses run down both his cheeks like tears and similar crosses wrap around his neck like a choker. The symbol covers his hands up to his arms. And lastly, a single inverted cross on his stomach mirroring Jaemin’s burn mark.

“Do you want to remember?” Jeno asks, wrapping his hands around Jaemin’s neck.

Jaemin begins to suffocate as Jeno fucks him. He doesn’t understand if it’s pleasure or pain that he feels, but when Jeno’s grip becomes tighter, Jaemin begins to feel lightheaded and his eyes slowly dilate as he stops breathing.

* * *

Jaemin’s body rises the moment he regains consciousness. He once again wakes up, with dagger in his chest and blood trickling down his body. Jaemin is back in his village tribe— his surroundings were as it was when they stabbed him, yet there is no Jeno. This is now Jaemin’s reality.

Before him were the terrified eyes of his parents and other villagers, petrified in shock and fear seeing Jaemin rise.

As Jaemin’s memories slowly come flooding him, his eyes cry in black tears.

* * *

He was a son of their village head, raised in a very religious tribe. All the villagers around him reared him to become the next priest, spreading the good word of their god. But religion was not something Jaemin possesses deep inside him.

He never heard the voice of their supposed god unlike their father— the quality the next priest should have.

Jaemin was told it would take time, and that he needs to welcome their god in order to have faith. And then he will hear their god’s voice. Jaemin will follow their god’s commands, and Jaemin will lead their village to prosperity.

It was supposed to be that easy. Jaemin trusts that he will eventually find his faith and spread their god’s words.

Until that eventful night came.

On the day of his sixteenth birthday, Jaemin witnesses something he shouldn’t have.

Jaemin is awoken by an unusual movement in the middle of the night. He fails to see his parents at their quarters and so he quietly ventures out.

From a distance, Jaemin hears a series of chanting coming from their village square. His heart pounds as he continues to listen more into that haunting sound.

He sees their bonfire being lit, a furious blaze rising like an enormous monster ready to devour. It was very unusual for Jaemin, having been raised in the village for twenty years yet never having to witness such an act.

He stops at his toes when hears an inhumane cry of a woman, seemingly screaming in pain surrounded by people wearing black robes. Jaemin is petrified, witnessing one of them taking off the hood revealing a familial member.

_Father?_

Jaemin sees his father raising an object. Judging by the shimmer, Jaemin knew it was a knife. He held his breath, covering his mouth not to let any noise escape when his father strikes the poor girl’s chest. Jaemin’s tears fall like how the girl’s blood pool over the cobblestone.

After that, they enchant prayers like it was nothing.

And Jaemin was never the same again.

Not until he was summoned by his father one night.

* * *

Jaemin dreaded it as soon as he sees the black robes once again around their tribe’s bonfire. His father and mother had the most emotionless expressions out of all of the villagers. Jaemin wanted to run. He wanted to escape from this fate.

But the moment he turns his heels, two men had stopped him and dragged him by the arm.

“The pain will be brief, Jaemin” His mother says as the male villagers chain his limbs.

“Mother, no” Jaemin pleads, trembling because he knew what’s about to come “don’t let them do this to me”

“We do not have a choice, son” His mother responds, trying to give Jaemin a smile yet her eyes weren’t. Her eyes were cold as winter even the fire isn’t able to make them warmer. This wasn’t the mother he used to know, his mother had these summer eyes Jaemin loved.

“There was nothing to hunt and we do not have any more virgins to offer” she continues “as you seem to not possess the quality of the next priest, you might as well do this to contribute to our tribe”

Jaemin could not believe it. That his warm, loving mother could become this cold and unfeeling. Then he turns to his father, hoping he could change his mind “Father, please”

“Jaemin, a small sacrifice like this will give blessings to our tribe for the future to come” His father responds and Jaemin’s heart sinks.

_What happened to them? They are not my parents and they are not my people!_

His father walks closer to him, tilting his chin “You should be honoured.”

Jaemin screams to protest as they rage his body near the fire. _Will I be sacrificed like that girl?_ he thinks to himself, fear overpowering him.

He sees his father walk over, taking a steel bar from the fire and proceeding towards Jaemin. He raises the heated steel in front of his son and Jaemin sees the glowing red cross. “Hold him” he commands and Jaemin is locked in place.

His father moves the cross close to his chest and Jaemin could already feel the burn. “No, please” he begs, looking at his father and mother. Even the other villagers do not seem fazed by action.

Once the cross is planted on his body, Jaemin screams in pain. It hurt so much— Jaemin was in so much pain. He felt anger, asking why he has to be their victim. Why such a cruel thing would happen to him.

_Is it because I do not have faith?_

Jaemin felt numb the moment he was finally branded a large cross sitting on his stomach. He feels every inch of his skin still burning, every patch dying away. Every breath he takes, his inside pulsates and the pain becomes immeasurable.

“This is the mark of the chosen one” His father speaks.

Jaemin is completely stripped off of his clothing, his exhausted body dragged towards a barrel of water. They lift Jaemin, holding both his arms to not let him escape.

They held Jaemin’s head down the water, attempting to drown him. They repeatedly did this over and over yet Jaemin would not stop breathing. It was futile and only Jaemin suffered.

The next thing they did was to make Jaemin drink the nectar of a poison flower. As Jaemin felt the his insides burning, he cried desperate tears. But once again, Jaemin would not die. He only suffered even more. The pain he felt is unmatched that even he himself wishes he could die sooner than continue to be tormented.

“Should we just burn him?” a village elder suggests, impatient.

“No” Jaemin hears his mother speak, “his body must remain beautiful as we offer him. We shall stab him by his heart to assure a simple death. His blood will be fresh as he ascends to the afterlife”

“Stop” Jaemin says weakly using every force he can muster. He feels incredibly terrible and betrayed. “Don’t do this”

“Save your energy, Jaemin” his father responds, casually taking a knife “you will need that in your ascension”

_You will not live in peace._ Jaemin swears as he takes a final look at everyone who wronged him.

_I will swear you will suffer the same fate as me._

* * *

And now Jaemin is resurrected, all the pain leaving his body. He takes the knife out his chest and as he pulls the blade, blood with the colour of black pool down his bare body.

Jaemin lets go of the weapon and begins to laugh while everyone starts to back away. As he continues to express his amusement, black tears trickle down his face.

“How did you come back to life?” His father asks with a trembling voice “We made sure you died”

Jaemin begins to laugh manically, his voice echoing all over. And the louder he gets, the more fiery the bonfire becomes as if being controlled by Jaemin.

Jaemin’s eyes turn black and a ring of fire surrounds the whole village, letting no one escape. All of these people wronged him, all of these people made him feel pain, and they will all pay.

Despite the blazing flames, snowflakes slowly fall under the night sky. Beyond the flaming ring is covered with snow, like a white blanket of purity.

“You ask how, father?” Jaemin chuckles, bringing the fire in. The villagers have no other choice but to come closer in order to avoid the fire.

“You are not our son” His mother says “you spawn of the devil”

Jaemin scoffs, shaking his head as he plays with the chains on his hands “I now know I am not the way you treated me. No parents would sacrifice their child in exchange for wealth and bounty. Tell me, who is the devil among us?”

Jaemin shifts his stance, now on all fours as he closes his eyes “Do you like this winter fire?”

The cold breeze thickens and the fire roars loudly, devourinig anyone who comes close to it.

“Words of the vengeful are the strongest” Jeno’s voice comes in, whispering into Jaemin.

The villagers become petrified, seeing this entity appear and hovering above Jaemin.

“Even the darkness will grant your wish” Jaemin moans as he feels Jeno’s cock penetrate him, willingly accepting Jeno. And when he opens his eyes, he is amused by the sight. The snow continues to pile up and the elders begin to shiver with coldness. Others start to weaken, yet Jaemin couldn’t care less.

“I came back for you” Jaemin says, gasping when Jeno teasingly pulls his cock out and plunges in. He then pulls himself up, leaning his back against the Jeno.

Jaemin did not stop whimpering as Jeno continues to rock his body, impaling him deep. “Jeno” he moans, grabbing a handful of the crimson red hair as the stimulation within Jaemin rises.

“You blasphemous—“ Before Jaemin’s father could come an inch closer to the two, he is thrown to the fire by an unknown force. He levitates as he slowly burns.

Jaemin laughs even more when he hears his mother cry, trying to match the same rhythm as his father’s screams.

Jeno caresses the cross imbedded in Jaemin, earning mewls from the latter. As Jeno pulls Jaemin’s head for a kiss, Jaemin responds with an open mouth to welcome Jeno.

Jaemin then witnesses the folks from Jeno’s village appear, walking through the fire. As they walk, their appearance slowly changing. As soon as they are inside the ring of fire, their forms were of Jeno’s likeness.

Jeno played everything out like a master puppeteer.

And all of these Jeno attacked each and every one of Jaemin’s villagers. They are brutal and unforgiving, coming in for blood like there is no tomorrow. While the billagers scream in pain and suffering, the entities only smiled, unaffected.

“Do you like what you see?” Jeno asks, playing with one of Jaemin’s budding nipple as his other hand finds itself in Jaemin’s cock.

“Yes” Jaemin says breathlessly, more turned on by the pleading cries while Jeno continues to pleasure him. They continue to fuck even as the voices died down.

The entities return to where Jaemin and Jeno are, all covered in blood. Even their bare bodies possess the same symbols exactly like the Jeno inside him.

“Who are these?” Jaemin asks, pulling Jeno in for another kiss. “Why do they all look like you?”

“Because they are all me” Jeno responds into their kiss “and they all want the same thing as I”

Jaemin realizes that the twenty villagers he saw were all Jeno. Like a child playing house. Jeno made Jaemin see an ideal dream and where Jaemin was foolishly blinded.

One of the entities comes closer to Jaemin, biting Jaemin’s neck.

Jaemin turns to the entity who has the same face as his lover. He hesitates at first, but leans in to kiss him.

The other Jenos also come close, biting and licking Jaemin all over. One Jeno lies down next to Jaemin, putting Jaemin’s cock inside his mouth and Jaemin once again moans into the kiss.

“You will be impregnated” his lover says, placing Jaemin on top of the other Jeno.

Jaemin shivers at the thought of having Jeno’s child growing inside of him. He feels elated that Jeno will make love to him in every other way no one else can.

And so when the other Jeno inserts his cock into Jaemin, the latter could not be more filled. Having two cocks inside was enough to stretch Jaemin at his limit. The pain is burning, and so does the pleasure.

Jaemin’s moans became screams of begging, both for more friction and wanting Jeno’s seed. Impatiently, Jaemin takes a hold of another Jeno’s cock, taking the full thing in his mouth. Whenever he and Jeno did this, Jeno would always grunt in pleasure when Jaemin takes him in balls deep.

And this Jeno did. All of these Jeno are the same, all are his lover.

Several Jeno come in more, rubbing their own member as they watch Jaemin being filled with three cocks.

Jaemin desperately yearns for more; unable to count how many have taken turns planting their seed inside him. He falls on the floor filled with mixtures of blood and semen.

But Jaemin couldn’t care less, he wanted to be filled. His anus is already leaking with so much semen, but Jaemin still wanted to be plunged. He loved having Jeno’s cock within him the whole time, fucking him into oblivion.

“Jeno” Jaemin says, pulling his lover to lick the inverted cross branded on the other’s chest “I want to bear your child”

“And you will” Jeno responds, kissing Jaemin and letting their tongues dance around.

Jaemin could not wait, touching his own mark where Jeno’s seed will grow.

* * *

Jaemin wakes up alone and cold when he senses no presence around the house. He decides to walk to the chapel, seeing the roof still not repaired. He wonders if Jeno is even trying to get it repaired.

Jaemin smiles as he sees his crimson haired companion inside, looking through the open roof. He greets Jeno with a smile, linking his arms affectionately “Have you seen Jaalam?”

They walk through the chapel aisle, exiting the building. Jeno points at the gate where two men emerge, lost in a friendly chat. But Jaemin’s eyes lock on the taller man, with hair the same shade of blonde as he is and facial features resembling his father.

Jeno turns to Jaemin “It’s our child’s turn now”

* * *

“So Jaalam” the other man speaks “do I meet your father?”

Jaalam smiles, his eyes crinkling at the slightest movement as his gaze fall into the chapel. His companion does not see but Jaalam’s eyes fix on his parents watching him. “My father is unable to take visitors. But I will see to it you are welcomed”

He continues “I am sure he will help a lost soul”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you do? Please read the notes in the next chapter to fully understand the story and see important notes.


	3. NOTES

This story has so many scene skips you probably got confused so I’ll be guiding you to the actual flow of the story:

  * **Jaemin witnessing the ritual**. Having been raised as religious and suddenly witnessing that act, his faith begins to crumble. When there were no more virgin women and he is chosen to be sacrificed, they tried to kill Jaemin in a quick method so he won’t die painfully. But the methods didn’t work and as a result, Jaemin was indirectly tortured as he felt every pain.
  * **Jaemin is tortured and stabbed**. At this moment, Jaemin was already suffering and his hatred grew. The tribe collectively decides to stab Jaemin to assure his death. So right after he was stabbed, Jeno is summoned and he tries to take Jaemin’s soul by fucking him (that’s why when Jaemin wakes up after Jeno takes him back to the village, they are already fucking).
  * **While demon Jeno fucks Jaemin, he makes Jaemin dream**. In the first scene, Jaemin is travelling to have a new life but all of this is just Jaemin’s dream. The nightmares are kind of Jaemin’s memories of reality, trying to pull him out from the dream world.
  * **(Dream continuation) Jaemin and Jeno escape the village**. When Jeno was done leading Jaemin (after they escaped from the village), he decides to show Jaemin that his soul became corrupted or impure thus you see the scene of Jaemin waking up while Jeno fucks him. Let’s just say this is the moment where Jaemin begins to transition from life to death— his body is still alive (in the verge of dying) but his soul is being corrupted thus he able to see Jeno in the demon form.
  * **Jaemin finally wakes up in reality (continuation AFTER he was stabbed)**. Jeno decides to bring Jaemin back into the reality (the moment after he was stabbed). Why? Because Jeno wanted to corrupt his soul completely and fully take over Jaemin’s body.
  * To take over Jaemin’s body, Jaemin must accept the dark side. Hence, Jeno trades his power for Jaemin to kill everyone. This transaction means Jaemin had already “sold himself to the devil.”
  * Now Jaemin is impregnated and is stuck in the “limbo” with Jeno (since he already belongs to Jeno). He gives birth to their child, Jaalam. This is also a biblical reference to being impregnated by a “higher entity” (In Jaemin’s case, a demon).
  * Jaalam is Jeno’s legacy. Jaalam grows up and the cycle continues with another sacrifice happening. It’s now Jalaam’s turn to take over what Jeno did (the last scene). So everything is a cycle as long as there is someone who does the sacrifices. Eventually, Jaalam’s offspring will take another sacrifice and so on.



Jaalam (rooted from Hebrew) means to be hidden or heir. ‘Hidden’ because they are in a limbo (the village) where no one sees them unless one is sacrificed. Jaalam is also Jeno’s heir.

Jeno is an entity. But since he grew powerful from feeding off of people’s greed, he could be close to the demon of greed Mammon.

Jeno in Jaemin’s “fantasy/dream” mirrors what Jaemin’s future life would have been— a priest/ preacher leading his village if he had the ‘faith’.

The “eyes” in “summer eyes” is actually a homonym for “ice” because “summer ice” is the opposite of “winter fire”

The black tears represent Jaemin’s corruption.

The black robes do not have any meaning in this story, so please do not reference it into anything.

Jaemin never met the previous virgins because they were hidden away to let their purity remain, much like the story of Virgin Mary.

Jaemin’s family, especially his father, led their tribe. Because of their faith and utmost belief of their religion, they took things to the extreme (remember, this was set in medieval times). BUT since this story is inaccurately depicting religion (plus this is fiction), this is where the cult element comes in.

Without any virgin women, they opted for the next best one— the future preacher who happens to be a virgin (never mind the gender, as long as they are pure).

Of course, sacrifices are inhumane. And instead of offering Jaemin in exchange of wealth and prosperity, they unknowingly summoned a demon instead.

SO now that it's over, I hope you enjoyed reading this. Thank you.


End file.
